Whimpers
Whimpers is a friendly, artistic and lonely freak butterfly who lives in Cloud Nine and attends Freak school. She is on par with Dianna in terms of loneliness and unpopularity. Because the Cloud Nine freaks generally feel unsettled with her presence, she lives in her own treehouse just outside the border of the town. The treehouse was built by Espy. Whimpers is currently receiving Individual Support from Squiggles, who is helping defeat her self-hatred and teaching her how to control her extreme emotions. Appearance Whimpers has the appearance of a small, short and cute black and blue butterfly with distinct eyes. Her iris appears as a gradient between pink and blue, in concentric circles with pink being the outermost colour. She has a black pupil. She has bug-like antennae on her her head that regrow after a few minutes if they get detached. When detached, she will temporarily feel disoriented for a few minutes. She has long, voluminous black hair and black stains under her eyes running down her cheeks, giving her some resemblance to an "emo". She has circular white furry hands with stubby fingers, and long white feet that makes it easy for her stand on branches. Whimpers often does not wear clothes, because her body appears somewhat like a cartoon character, which goes well with her imagination. Her big black and blue wings and light body-weight easily allow her to fly around freely. Personality When around strangers or "unsafe" people - which is almost everyone for her - she is extremely shy, stutters and becomes very socially awkward out of fear. She is afraid of being hurt by others as much as she is afraid of doing something that she will regret. One of her greatest fears is saying something that she thinks is funny or nice to say, only to realize that she hurt the other person's feelings or made herself look bad. This fear is not unfounded, as she had experienced this several times in her past. However, when around befriended, "safe" people, she has a very sweet, cute and joking personality. She becomes more 'unfiltered', and is less likely to hold back from saying things or jokes that people might find weird. She has a very weird side to her, and an incredible amount of embarrassing, less than graceful things about herself and what she likes to do which seems to never end. While she does not feel guilty about it, she is extremely fearful of the reactions of others to discovering her stash of fan fictions - so she keeps it as a secret. She has an extremely very vivid imagination, and spends a lot of time lucid dreaming (see Hobbies). Whimpers is most known for her reaction to extreme emotions. Although she is resistant to feeling sad, very heavy emotions can have massive and weird effects on her body and behaviour. The following is a list of emotions that can send her into a Freak out: Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Whimpers speaks in a high-class British accent and sounds like a teenger in her late years. Her tone of voice varies a lot depending on her mood. * Normally, Whimpers has a soft-spoken, slightly sad voice with a hint of a whine and whimper, which is how she got her nickname. She tends to stutter and uses very few words to express herself, or even to the point of completely freezing up mid-sentence and blanking out. * When with friends she feels safe with, she stops stuttering and speaks with a smooth, soft-spoken and friendly voice with a particularly impeccable diction. * When angry and on the border of becoming Monster Whimpers, Whimpers has a growl to her voice and tends to breathe heavily. ** When freaking out as Monster Whimpers, her voice sounds deeper and she sounds more frightening. * When extremely happy and on the verge of becoming Flower Whimpers, she has a very excited, high pitched girly voice. ** When freaking out as Flower Whimpers, her voice sounds excessively girly and frighteningly cute. * When freaking out as Horror Whimpers, she is unable to talk, and instead emits terrifying monster-like noises that usually sound scared. Example phrases: # (shy) "h..h-hi.. um, I.. noticed you, and.. m, maybe wanted to say hi.." # (cute and calm) "I really love your new drawings." # (energetic) ''"Eheehee! I think I get it now! I GET IT! Who cares what the others think, when we're having so much fun being CUTE!" # ''(sad) "Oh, Butter Sweets.. how could you still want to be friends with me? I'm a monster! A freak!" # (helpless whining) "L-Leave me alone..!" # (increasing anger) "How... DARE YOU! How dare you say that.. that LIE that society has you believe!" # (crazy sarcasm) ''"WHAT? I'M SCARING YOU?? Is that all you care about!?" ''(maniacal) ''"How about, I don't know.. MY SHATTERED FEELINGS?" ''(furiously and frightening) "MY BROKEN SOUL??" # (ashamed and violated) ''"No! No, give them back to me! Don't read them!!" # ''(concerned) "I have made a terrible mistake.. and now.. everyone is running away from me for what I have done.." # As Monster Whimpers - (deeper, frightening and poetic monster voice) "ALL THESE POINTLESS OBJECTS. ALL THESE POINTLESS ACTIVITIES. POINTLESS CONVERSATIONS, ACTIONS, REACTIONS. IF MY EXISTNCE IS DEVOID OF HOPE AND MEANING... WHY MUST I GO ON?" # As Flower Whimpers - (cute high-pitched, over-excited and forceful voice) ''"Now I REALLY wanna PLAY!! Everyone is going to play with me. EVERYONE!!" Motives Whimpers wants to make friends, and learn to control the monster within. She wants to be accepted into society. She instinctively expresses her emotions, and wants to share affection with others. She is riddled with self-doubt and self-hatred, but at the same time, she wants to learn to love herself and forgive herself for all the wrong things she has done in the past and all the people who she has hurt. She is extremely haunted by her past of messing up friendships and unintentionally hurting other people's feelngs, and wishes to find closure and finally put her mind to rest. In short, Whimpers is driven by friendship and empathy. Hobbies '''Lucid dreaming and Imagination' Whimpers spends several hours in her treehouse dreaming about herself in her own vivid imaginary world. Her most favourite and beloved imaginary character is Butter Sweets, a space human who is an action hero. After Whimpers' transformation, she also started imagining Butter Sweets as wanting to be butterfly so they can both be monsters together. Her imagination has a disturbing depth, to the point that she even has bullies in her imagination that bully her, or acting out situations she is terribly afraid of such as accidentally hurting Meow Meow's feelings and feeling horrible for it. Her imagination sessions sometimes leaves her crying or in an a very good mood, depending on what she went through in her mind. While this predisposes her to a Freak out, her imagination has never directly caused one. Ultimately, she does this as a form of catharsis. It is theorized by both Wally and Katie that it is might actually be possible to enter Whimpers' imaginary realm, much like Dianna has her own realm. Drawing In an attempt to make her imagination feel more real, she often draws her imaginary characters. Writing stories She writes several stories about her imagination, and has a secret stash of them. Only Squiggles knows where she hides them. Her stories are childish and can be seen as cheesy and self-serving, but she has a surprisingly captivating way of writing, with impeccable spelling and grammar. These stories are written with several pens on multiple lined A4 papers, organized into labelled flat files. They are always written in black inked pens, but she likes to use a different coloured pen depending on how she's feeling - such as a pink pen when in love, a black pen when having dark thoughts, and blue when sad. She is extremely overprotective over these black-inked pens and keeps them under her bed, stored in her school pocket - which is one of her last surviving items that she brought with her from her pre-freak times. [[Cuddle clubs|'Cuddle clubs']] Although she is banned from entering Cuddle clubs due to her Freak out as Flower Whimpers, she is still considered a member of the club, and whether to allow her to enter the premises is regularly under debate. Whimpers is excessively excited about getting affection and being hugged, especially in groups of people who are all friendly to her. She actually got to experience this once, before it was ruined by her Freak out as Flower Whimpers. Now, a lot of members of the clubs are rather afraid of her, and her presence brings great anxiousness due to their memory of her as Flower Whimpers. Fortunately, she is still able to share affection and hugs with her close friends Squiggles, Tangles, Katie and Dianna. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations Abilities This section is currently being researched.